Marriage with Destiny
by DarkMgc
Summary: Endless the team wants the Metropolis bridge to fall and the Leagues hidden secrets to be used as a weapon, M'Gann must agree to marry a spoiled, ignorant green martian. What does Connor have to say about it? What about the team? Based on the Teen Titians episode "Date with Destiny" SuperMartian, Spitfire, Chalant. ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, so Tom is the murderer right?" Raquel asked as she and M'Gann watched a soup opera on TV. Artemis was sitting across them pouting about not liking mushy lovey soap operas.

"Yes, and the reason he killed Chris is because his wife was having an affair with him." Megan explains excited as she watched.

"Can we _please_ change the channel, I'll spoil it for you, he kills him and wife." Artemis crossed her arms.

"ARTEMIS!" Megan and Raquel glared.

"Come on, I just spared you two an hour of torture." Artemis grinned.

"Yeah you spared us alright." Raquel grabbed the remote and playfully through it at her.

**Recognized Robin B01, Aqualad B02, Kidflash B03, Superboy B04, Zatanna B08**

**"**The boys and Zatanna looked dead tired as they walked in with Wolf behind them.

**"**What's up ladies?" Wally asked as he walked over to the living room and took a seat next to his girlfriend.

"Well we found out Tom killed Chris and his wife." Raquel crossed her arms and leaned back into the couch.

"What?"

"Lifetime." Artemis answered.

"Oh, you guys are that bored huh?"

"Yes, apparently this week is murder slash my husband hits me." Artemis smiled.

"Hey." Connor wrapped his arms around Megan from behind the couch.

"Hey yourself." She kissed him as Wolf took a seat next to her feet

"Someone want to tell us how the so called _mission _went." Raquel asked already knowing the answer.

"Totally not even worth leaving the cave." Zatanna groaned "It was some creepy looking green female thing robbing stores."

""Wow, your right it wasn't worth it." Artemis leaned in to Wally laughing.

"Of course she is in Belle Reve prison now." Kaldur grinned.

**Team report to the briefing room immediately.**

**(10 minutes** **later**)

"72 hours ago someone has managed to use unknown material to sabotage the Metropolis bridge and hack into League systems. They have information on some of the Leagues hidden and secret information." Batman explained as he stood and showed them some evidence and files on the screen supercomputer.

"Wait a minute you said 72 hours ago. If this person has been holding onto such information and has the will power to destroy the bridge, how come nothing has happened?" Wally asked

"And how come we haven't got in on it from the start?" Robin crossed his arms.

Batman continued "We have made contact with the suspect-" The screen on the computer began to buffer.

"What's going on?" Superboy asked

"Robin pulled up his holographic computer and began working "It seems someone's hacking the system. I'm gonna try to trace it."

After a few minutes of tampering with the computer, a green martian on the screen. It's looked like he was sitting ion a dark room. He was a tad bit large and not at all attractive in any way., Wolf was growling at him. He grinned into at them "Hello _team." _

Megan couldn't help but growled as she clenched her fist.

"Megan? You okay? Superboy asked aware of how her heart beat increased

"My name is Mi'kel. And if you don't surrender to me I _will_ destroy the bridge and do most unspeakable things with the information I have on each and everyone of you.

"What is it you want?" Kaldur challenged.

"My demands are simple, the earth declare my ruler, the league surrender and Miss. Martian..." The evil figure turned to the martian. "...will uh allow this gentlemen take her to Prome."

Another image came on the screen "_HEEEEEEEEY M'GANN BABY!"_

Awkward zip sound_._

Megan was practically shaking in her every part of her body.

On the screen was a practically more skinny and less ugly version of Mi'kel. He had blonde hair, a killer smile and green eyes.

"Uh, Megs? Who is this guy? Wally asked.

"His name is Aar'onn." Mi'kel answered "And you M'gann M'orrz will take him to Prome!"

"Let me guess." Superboy began to take off his glove "You want her to fight to death with creep right? Well she accepts Pal!" Superboy through the glove at the screen.

"Totally! She'll mop the floor with you!" Artemis added glaring.

"Um guys?" M'Gann intervened as she picked up Superboy's glove off the floor "Prome isn't a battle. It's uh sort of like a um...Marriage."

"WHAT!"

"She does **not** accept!" Superboy yelled trying not to jump in and attack the screen.

"Superboy, stand down." Batman warned him.

"Regect my offer and I will strike." Mi'kel said grinning evily.

"I'd listen to father if I were you." Aar'onn said " Your not in the position to say no."

"Miss. Marian will accept the task." Batman reported.

"But Batman," Robin tried "She's-"

"We have no choice."

"Batman please reconsider." Kaldur tried.

"Our decsion is final."

"Wait," Connor stepped in "You can't just-"

"Aar'onn!" Megan spoke up.

"Yeeeees?" He smiled

"If I agree... will you promise to repair the bridge and return the stolen information?"

"Of course love boat." He flipped his blonde hair "What the magic words?"

"Megan don't !"

"I do." Megan fell to the ground in tears.

**That's right I started a new story! I promise I didn't ditch TGOS just took a tiny break the next chapter is complete in my head. Therefore it shpuld be coming soon I think. Obliviously I got the idea from the Teen Titans episode "Date with Destiny." When I do actual fanfiction that takes place in young justice times, I'm going to pretend the Supermartian break up didn't happen and Spitfire is voted best cute couple ever!**

**So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLZ**

**I DONT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE OR TEEN TITANS**

**And goodnight!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey guys what's up?" Captain Marvel asked coming in with a bowl full of popcorn 2 hours later after the discussion. From what he could see, everyone was pretty bummed out. He hadn't seen them this depressed since the mental training exercise. "What's going on?"

"Megan's getting married." Dick rubbed his temples .

"Um aren't Connor and Megan a bit _young _ for marriage?" Marvel asked confused.A loud bang and cry was heard from another room

"Oh but heres the kicker Billy old boy," Wally leaned forward on the couch hands on his knees "Megan's getting married to spoiled brat of a martian."

A loud band and cry was heard from another room.

"What was that?"

Artemis sighed as she pulled her knees under her chin. "Connor's throwing a tantrum and Megan is crying her eyes out."

"Oh." The sound of meal breaking reached his ears "I see. Maybe we should talk to him before he rips

the cave apart."

"Noooo I wouldn't do that if I were you." Zatanna crossed her arms "It won't be pretty."

'AAAAAAAARGAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The captain dropped his popcorn at the outburst from the room. "Okay, maybe your right."

(With Mister Toddler Boy)

_Crap. Crap! CRAP! CRAAAAAP!_ Superboy screamed in his head as he punched his wall at each word.

This was totally unfair! Megan getting married to a stuck up, spoiled brat of a martian? He already had problems with average guys checking her out but to this creep? No way! And not to mention he had leagues files and the destruction of the Metropolis bridge with the snap of his fingers. He slammed his head into the wall. _Crap._ He sighed roughly as he slid down to his knees. He was so over whelmed. He couldn't debate which was worse the thought of the league being taken down or the love of his life taken away.

Luckily, the creep gave them two days for Megan to prepare to move back to mars. He could only imagine on how she felt being the one marring him, which reminded him that he should talk to her. After a few moments of silence in his room, he stood and walked over to the door and began heading to her room. He knocked on the door once to find out it was already unlocked. He walked in to find that the lights were off and a clump was covered in blankets on the bed. He sighed as he walked over to the bed, pulled off the blankets and climbed in next to her. He lied down next to her back buried his face in her long hair. He remembered when she decided to try out her own style by letting her hair grow down to her waist. And changing to her civilian outfit into a white dress that stopped at her knees, that was covered with a waist length blue jacket with some brown heal like boots. The look worked for her not to mention she could pass as being Garfield's sister and Marias daughter. Personally, he thought it was attractive, never would he say it out loud so the others will never let him hear the end of it.

He could feel her back tense up at the contact he was making. She didn't say anything to him, believing that she might be angry with her. She almost flinched when she felt one arm reach under her and the other over her to pull her closer. She could his breath on her neck.

"I'm not mad you know, it was for the league and the bridge, I understand."

"Then why do in still feel so guilty?" She asked in a raspy voice.

"Cause he's a complete jerk and moron." He stroked her hair "Besides, he said you have to marry him, not actually put in a relationship with him."

"Maybe I can be so rude and gross he'll call it off!" Megan sat up getting excited

"Can't do it, you'll put the files and bridge at risk."

"Aaaaw maaaan." She buried her face in her hand as tears began to form once again tonight. "It's pointless isn't it? I should have waited until we could think of plan to get me out of it."

"You were thinking about the team, it's okay." Connor pulled her back down. Megans first instinct was to turn around and clench her fist in his shirt.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize." He stroked her hair "Don't worry, we'll find a loop whole."

_I hope._

(A Few Days Later)

Megan had finally finished packing for mars. Everyone in the cave was either ticked off or depressed at the marriage (For Superboy, both). The Bio-ship was silent as she flew through space. Megan had to build up a lot of courage to fly the ship without crashing. It took her forever to convince the team to let her go alone. She told them many times it would only be harder if they were to come with her especially if Connor was with her.

She promised herself not to cry after the final goodbyes. She was already in her_ party dress_. She didn't bother giving him the satisfaction of actually putting effort into the dress. It was a simple silk light purple dress that stopped to her knees with a flower at her collarbone. Her now long hair was down with two braids pulling back her hair in the front. To her, it was barely anything, an everyday sun dress. But secretly from Superboy she looked like an angel.

"Welcome home M'gann-Mars." Megan she said to herself as she gazed down at the orange red planet. She could see many green Martian's waving at her form the ship. They were wearing their own fancy clothing for the so called _before wedding party. _She couldn't help but smile. Once she landed, she was surrounded by so many crowds of martians, she couldn't tell where this…_fiancé _of hers was.

"I really hope he doesn't show up." She held herself in her arms still afraid _I'm sorry everyone, I miss you all so much._

She then felt someone tap her shoulder. The second she turned to look at the person, she gaped. It was Connor in a black suit, a_ suit, _holding a beautiful bouquet.

_Well geez, I had to practically __beg__ him to put a suit on at the end of the school dance._

Once she was able to form words she asked "Connor? What…How did you-"

"Stow away on the bioship." He handed her the bouquet. "Thought you'd need that."

"Thank you." She kissed his cheek softly. She giggled "I thought you hated _Monkey suits._"

"It's a special night, I guess." He blushed looking away.

The two continued to make small talk before they heard a loud noise coming from ahead of the crowd. They looked up at the sky to find a ship dropping down a rope. Coming down form the rope was Aar'onn. He jumped down from the rope in front of M'gann. He was wearing a more expensive better looking suit then Connors.

"Heeeeey M'gaaaaann!" He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and stroked her chin. "Don't you look beautiful!"

Because of his yelling and showing off, all of the other martians were looking at him weird. He whispered in her ear. "Complement me on my suit."

"No."She looked down at her flowers.

"Do it! Or else!" He said in a menacing tone.

Megan sighed defeated "Like your suit."

"Oh M'GANN! YOUR SUCH A SWEETY! NOT AT ALL LIKE MY EX FIANCE SHAA'YON!" He went back to whispering "Not take my arm. The before wedding party is up ahead. And will it KILL you to smile?!"

Megan somehow, obviously feeling pain, lifted the cornered of her mouth and smiled. "Possibly." She let her left hand let go of the bouquet and took his arm.

As they walked forward Superboy couldn't help but growl and glare at the sight and lost his cool before bending down and punching the ground, causing a the ground to vibrate for miles.

"**AAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!"**

The martians around him screamed in terror as they slowly walked away from the strange earthling krytonian.

**SWEET CHAPPIE TWO! HOW IS IT? PLEASE BE AWARE I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT WEDDINGS SO GIVE ME A BREAK IF I SCREW UP SOMETHING. ALL I DO KNOW IS THAT THERE IS SOME TYPE OF PARTY BEFORE THE WEDDING. DON'T HIT ME, I'M SIXTEEN I DON'T EXPECET TO DO ANY OF THIS TILL I'M LIKE IN MY 20'S.**

**SO ANYWAY, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE**

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER!**

**BYE BYE!**


	3. ADOPTION!

This has to be the lowest thing I have ever done, but ladies and gentlemen this story is up for adoption! I don't think I'm responsible enough to hold on to this story anymore. So, whoever wants it PM me, and we'll do whatever we got's to do so this story is officially yours. I'm personally disappointed in myself for doing this. I'm supposed to train and be the best writer I can be. I don't even care if you guys bullshit me about my failure, I deserve it.

So, you know what to do. Hopefully, the person who will want this will take good care of this story.

Sorry I suck right now,

Darkmgc.


End file.
